


Birthday Wishes

by Ray_yy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, OMORI Spoilers, Sunburn, let the kids be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_yy/pseuds/Ray_yy
Summary: Happy birthday Mari, this story is about the future Omori universe where Mari's comeback to see how much the world's changed... a little bittersweet ending
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Birthday Wishes

On their birthdays spirits are allowed to roam the mortal realm. Though unable to interact with their surroundings they’re free to walk around to any place in the world. Some spirits tend to take this opportunity to experience things they couldn’t when alive such as traveling to different parts of the world or watching the latest episode of a long forgotten show. Others take this time to visit their grave, watching as friends and families gather to celebrate the birth of a dead being. Then there was Mari. Mari wasn’t too sure what to do with her time back on earth. She had lost contact to all of her friends who now live halfway across the planet. She even lost contact to her own brother who suddenly disappeared from the town they lived in. It was going to be a lonely birthday… so she decided maybe it’s best spent staying in heaven with her grandparents or reading the latest issue of Captain Spaceboy. Who knew a comic book series could go on for decades. Usually she would have some visitors when it was around her birthday. The last person to visit her grave was Sunny. It was last year, he came back to leave a bouquet of flowers… he looked taller, he finally outgrew his baby fat. It was nice to see that her brother had grown. Though she did miss everyone she was happy that they’d move on from her death. Seeing them grieve at her grave was heartbreaking. But everyone finally moved on. Hero had a wife, Kel became a famous basketball player, Basil had opened his own flower shop in the big city, and Aubrey and Sunny… were missing. She’d lost track of them when they suddenly disappeared one night, though worried sick she couldn’t find them anywhere. She watched the town grow, people leave, and people arrive. It was a bittersweet sight.

She was happy that she saw change in the sleepy little town but… she wished she could experience with everyone. Seeing their old hangout spot now an apartment complex, the church now gone and the graveyard expanded, and most importantly her old house now a barren wasteland, nothing planned for its future. It was depressing, who knew how much change could hurt someone. But at least she could watch Hero and Kel’s little sister grow up, that was an interesting experience. Being able to see Kel and Hero once in a while was nice as well… though they have stopped visiting recently. She spent the rest of the day just visiting old sights. It wasn’t very often that she could see these places. The afterlife was a lovely place, she had people to talk to things to do… she was never really lonely. That’s why she always dreaded this day. It’s when she saw how different the world was, how far her friends were, how… forgotten she was for better and for worse. 

The sun began to set, finally she could leave here and go back. No one came to see her today. It was sad, she wished at least one of her friends could come back but maybe it was better this way. As night arrived she sat on her tombstone. It was a peaceful night, the sky was clear and the moon brighter than ever. The only thing missing was… her friends. As she sat there she started to hear some footsteps. It was Hero, he was alone with a bouquet of flowers. “Hey Mari… long time no see, sorry I couldn’t visit you that often… it’s been a busy couple of months. I finally got married, hope you’re not jealous. But I’ll always love you and I hope you still love me too.” He whispered as he laid the flowers by the grave. He sat there lighting a single cigarette. It’s been a while since he last smoked, a little habit he picked up at med school. Though he would only smoke when he was on the brink of tears. 

Soon another set of footsteps. It was Kel. “Aww shoot am I not the first one here?” He chuckled as he approached the grave with a few candles. “Hey Kel, how’s it been?” Hero asked as he turned around.   
“Hey Hero, what a night huh, I wonder if anyone else visited today.”   
“There weren’t any flowers here so it’s hard to tell.”   
Kel laid down his candles, lighting a few as they flickered in the wind. “Hey Mari, remember me? I hope you do. It’s been a while since I visited. I wish I could come more often but I haven’t really been in one spot for a while. We actually won the NBA championship are you proud? I hope you are.” Kel chuckled as he sat next to Hero. It’s been a while since Mari had seen them side by side, they’ve really grown. Soon a few minutes later someone new approached the grave. “Oh, hey guys didn’t expect to see you guys here.” The figure said, it seemed to have a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. “Hey Basil, haven’t seen you in a while.” Kel said as he greeted his old friend. He set up the picnic blanket and pulled out a few bottles of wine from the basket. Pouring a few glasses he left one in front of Mari’s grave. “Hey Mari… um.. I wish you were still here. I’m sorry about hanging you, I was really foolish back then… I wish you could forgive me. We still miss you… luckily I also brought my picture album so we can see your smile.” Basil said as he pulled out his picture album. It was a little worn on the edges but he did his best to keep it safe. As they sat around the album reminiscing their past they could hear a car park in the distance. 

Soon three figures appeared in the distance. “I guess they weren’t lying about that wedding invitation.” Hero chuckled as he took another sip of his wine. “Look Sunny I told you there’d be people here today.” A familiar voice spoke in the distance. “Yeah.. I guess you were right.” Another voice said as he looked towards the group sitting in front of his sister’s grave. “Daddy? Who are those people?” Another voice asked, Mari hadn’t heard this voice before. “Those are some of daddy and mommy’s best friends.” Sunny responded.  
“Hey guys how’s it been?” Aubrey asked as she approached the group.  
“Hey Aubrey long time no see huh?” Kel responded. It’s been 5 years since they last met.  
“Oh who’s that little kid you guys brought?” Basil asked.  
“That’s our daughter… we named her Mari after… you know.” Aubrey said as she laid her bouquet of flowers.   
“Hey Mari… did you miss me. I um… might’ve gotten married to Sunny. We finally got away from my sadistic mother and everyday’s been a bliss. But I wish I could see you again, I need some help picking what color to dye my hair again.” Aubrey said as she sat in front of the tombstone. Hero passed a cup of wine to Aubrey, she was old enough to drink but had always refrained from drinking especially after seeing what alcohol had done to her mother. But tonight was special. Sunny soon appeared holding little Mari in his arms.

“Hey guys how’s it been?” He asked as he smiled, it’s been too long since he’d last seen his friends. “Sunny, wow you’ve grown taller.” Basil replied they really hadn’t been able to contact each other, he was the first to lose contact with everyone. Sunny gently put little Mari besides him. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a violin. A brand new violin he had purchased. He then began to play… the final duet, solo. It was a bittersweet moment. Hero almost broke into tears, Kel and Aubrey did their best to comfort him. Basil sat there, while the guilt still lingered in his heart; time had healed much of it’s wound. Sunny began to cry mid performance, he looked down to see little Mari concerned for him… he wasn’t alone anymore, Mari may have been gone but he had other reason to live now. With that he finished his performance. An applause surrounded him as everyone began to clap. He kneeled as he hugged his little girl. “Wanna say hello to your aunt?” Sunny asked as held her close. Mari nodded as she sat with her father. “Hey sis, it’s been a year huh. I want you to meet little Mari. We named her after you since… we miss you. The sun really did shine brighter when you were here. I’m sorry, I miss you so much. I hope you’ve forgiven me and Basil, if I could go back I would save you. Did you like my final performance? I still remember that song by heart.” Sunny did his best to hold in his tears. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulder, all his friends, his loves, and his family. He wasn’t alone anymore, those days he spent home alone were gone. With that he spent the rest of the night with everyone. It was a night he couldn’t forget. They promised they’ll meet each other again on this special day, whether that promise was kept or not is up to your interpretation. 

Mari sat there as she watched her friends and family reunite. She also noticed that little Mari was looking at her. “Hey little Mari, can you see me?” Mari asked as she looked on to her. “Yeah, who are you?” Little Mari asked as she looked at her aunt.   
“I’m your dad’s sister, hey can you do me a little favor.”  
“Sure, anything for you aunty,”  
“Tell your dad that I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for him, that I love him no matter what.”  
Little Mari ran over to Sunny, she whispered in his ear something and he looked towards the tombstone. He smiled as tears rolled down his face. He walked over to the tombstone as everyone looked on. “Mari, can I ask you for a small favor…wait for us until we get older, when one day we can see you again.” Sunny smiled as he walked back. Mari finally had a reason to stay in the afterlife, something to look forward to in life. Soon enough everyone began to leave. As the candle light flickered in front of her grave Mari began to sing. Her final duet… solo. But maybe one day she could finally perform it… together with her little birthday. “Till next birthday little brother, I’ll wait for you here.” Mari whispered as she looked up into the moonlight. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
